Tails
Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic eight-year-old fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. According to official polls, Tails is the third most popular character of the series, behind Sonic and Shadow. In some stories, Tails is somehow the adopted son of Myotismon and Xion and a great friend to the toons. He sided with the toons during the Toon/Anime war. But while Tails sided with the toons, Sonic sided with the anime. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Tails helps the Children of the Autobots and their allies protect the Angels of Disney. With one of the Disney Angels being his dad and the other one someone he sees as a second mother, Tails is not below taking great risks to protect the Angels of Disney! He wished Sonic was there to help him even if he and Myotismon hate each other. Now it seems Tails has gotten his wish...along with a little extra! Sonic, Shadow and Silver have come to assist in the rescue of Myotismon and Angewomon. He knows Sonic hates the idea of saving Myotismon but he also knows he won't let how he feels about him get in the way of beating Galvatron. M.O.D.A.B./P Team Storyline Slade Strikes Back Tails also appeared in this story as an ally to M.O.D.A.B, and the Anime Empire against Slade and the Joker. He eventually joined with Boomer and his crew. At some point he and Cosmo were kidnapped by Slade and gave Boomer, his friends, Dib and M.O.D.A.B a phone call for them to stand down from Slade's plan or as he puts it "Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long". Dib, Boomer and the others go off to save Tails and Cosmo. After Slade puts them in a location, Bender confronts Slade about this as he told Slade not to harm M.O.D.A.B. Slade tells Bender that it was a loophole and that as long as he has them, Dib won't chase down him down or Bender by default even though they are the only ones who know of the allegiance. . Bender angry, he demands Slade to tell him where they are. Slade tells Bender that they need to find purgatory as this is getting in their way, Before he shoots Slade, He gets a call from one of Boomer's friends. Tails is saved by the heroes and he continues to help him. Meister of War TBA The Legend of Maka Albarn TBA LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Tails was staying with Myotismon who seemed to love and care for him. The poor little fox later found out that it was a ruse! The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Tails joins the main characters, David, Abigail, and Olivia to join the group called the Protectors of the Multi-Universe along with his parents, Myotismon and Xion and his adoptive mother, Angewomon. Friends and enemies Friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Cosmo (love interest), Angewomon, the Children of the Autobots, Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Luigi, the Autobots, Xion, M.O.D.A.B, Myotismon (in LOTM and Legend of Dremented Manor) Upcoming Friends: Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Megatron, Jack of Blades, the Master, the Beelzeboss League, Zeus, Myotismon (LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius) Upcoming Enemies: YouTube portrayer: supermegaman88. Gallery tails arms crossed.JPG tails cheerful.JPG tails confident.JPG tails crying.JPG tails cute.JPG tails huh.JPG tails nervous.JPG tails oh yeah.JPG tails pose.JPG tails sad.JPG tails sleeping.JPG tails the fox.JPG tails stern.JPG tails thumb up.JPG tails um.JPG tails very happy.JPG tails with pie.JPG tails worried.JPG 66.jpg 116712_1221325386654_full.jpg hqdefault1.jpg tails-sonic-the-hedgehog-31342365-640-479.jpg 7777.jpg 77777.jpg thumb_LHVZB842-480.jpg tails cute look up.jpg tails flying.jpg tails worried frown.jpg tails airborne.png tails bright eyes.jpg tails eh what.jpg tails heh heh.jpg tails hm.png tails in plane.jpg tails is tough.jpg tails oh no.jpg tails thinks.JPG tails whoa.jpg tails won't quit.jpg tails waves in plane.jpg tails and sonic ready in plane.jpg sonic and tails on plane.jpg|Tails and Sonic on the Tornado Tails with jewel.png tails aah where'd it go.png tails dance pose.gif tails with chaos emeralds.jpg myotismon and tails cuddle tails happy cry.jpg|Tails as you might see him in a sonofjafar story myotismon and tails cuddle tails happy.jpg myotismon and tails cuddle.jpg dfsfsdfsfgf.jpg Sonic Boom Gallery Tails Sonic Boom V2.png Miles-Tails-Prower.jpg Sonic_boom_new_tails_render_by_nibrocrock-d7j6znw.png sonic_boom___trailer_by_guirj37-d75maqm.jpg Super Tails Gallery Super_Tails_(recolor).png tails super charge.png tails super flying.jpg tails super pose.png tails super tough.jpg tails super.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Team heroes Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Court of Demons Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Animals Category:Partner Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Flyers Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Son of Villain Category:Son of Hero Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Tails and Cosmo Category:Tech Users Category:Princes Category:Gloved Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (sonofjafar's story) Category:Pilots Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Tail Users Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Speedsters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Adventurers Category:Likable Characters Category:Blondes Category:Nicest Characters Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters favorite by sonofjafarreturns Category:Foxes Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudios Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon